Princess Katie
by Millie 1985
Summary: It is safe to say Katie Knight lives a pretty amazing life. She knows not everything can remain the same but for her one thing will never change, she has the best four brothers (one biological and three honorary) in the world and they will always have her back, just like she will have theirs. One shots about Katie and the boys at all different times in their lives in no particular


**Princess Katie.**

It is safe to say Katie Knight lives a pretty amazing life. She knows not everything can remain the same but for her one thing will never change, she has the best four brothers (one biological and three honorary) in the world and they will always have her back, just like she will have theirs. One shots about Katie and the boys at all different times in their lives in no particular order.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Tim Rush, honestly, I didn't know the show or the band existed until last week but now I do and I still don't own it.

AN: hello everyone a new story for a new fandom (at least to me). I have a bad habit of stumbling across awesome shows years after they stop running and getting hooked on them, it seems I have done it again, so, sorry for being late to the party but here I am. I should probably mention that I have nearly but not quite finished the first season of the show so when I say I am behind I mean way behind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, bye everyone.

* * *

 _Princess Katie aged 4_

Katie Knight was in big trouble and she knew it. Her Mom had dropped her off at her friend Emily's house not long ago, she was meant to be playing with Emily and some other girls. Emily's big sister Brittny, was meant to be watching her sister and her friends and Katie was not meant to leave till her Mom came to get her but that's not what happened.

The girls Katie was meant to play with were all stupid and mean, Brittny was too busy on the phone to her boyfriend to watch any of them and no one seemed to notice when Katie had walked out of the back gate.

The little girl didn't know where she was going to go when she left. She had just wanted to be far away from Emily and her mean friends but now that she was, she was getting scared. She had never been out on her own before and she was pretty sure she was lost.

Sitting down on the curb of a strange street and crying didn't seem like a good plan even to a four-year-old but she couldn't think of anything else to do so that is what she did. Katie didn't know how long she sat there sobbing but it was long enough for the sky to start getting dark and for her to get even more scared than she had been before.

"I want to go home, please someone take me home" she cried out for help over and over again but she didn't think there was much chance of anyone hearing or helping her, she was wrong.

"Katie!" a voice called from somewhere near by "Katie? Where are you?" Katie knew that voice, she would know have known it anywhere, it was her big brother Kendall.

"Kendall" she called out for him, her voice was quiet and croaky, she was worried that he wouldn't hear her so she tried again. "Kendall, I'm here".

"Kendall, this way" called another boys voice, she knew this one too it was her brothers friend James.

"I heard her too" Came the voice of another one of her brother's friends, Logan.

Katie could hear the boys getting closer and for the first time in ages she felt like she was going to be OK. She got to her feet and looked around for the boys but she couldn't see them, at least not yet. She had just opened her mouth to shout for them again when someone came crashing out of the hedge beside her and almost made her jump out of her skin. It was the last member of her brothers group of friends, Carlos.

"Katie" he gasped before sweeping her up into a tighter hug than Katie had ever experienced before. "Kendall, guy's I've got her" he yelled and seconds later the other three boys came racing through the same hole that Carlos had made in the hedge moments earlier.

Katie was passed from boy to boy getting a warm cuddle from each of them before she ended up in her brother's arms. Kendall always gave the best hugs and Katie loved him all the more for it but she didn't think he had ever hugged her as close as he did in that moment.

"Katie, why did you leave Emily's? You really scared us" her brother told her.

"I'm sorry" Katie cried "But they were so mean and I didn't want to play their stupid game anyway so I left" she tried to explain.

"You can't just wander of like that Katie" Logan told her as sternly as a ten-year-old could manage.

"What do you mean they were mean" James cut in looking madder than Katie had ever seen before.

"They said that I couldn't play their stupid princess game" she said starting to cry again "they said that if I wanted to play I had to be the witch because I wasn't wearing a pretty princess dress. They said I was a boy, I told them I was a girl but they kept saying it". Katie was sobbing again. Kendall pulled her even closer to him and rocked her side to side as best he could.

The boys took in Katie's outfit she was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers were as all of the other girls had been wearing sun dresses or frilly tops and skirts. She had looked different from all the others and clearly, they hadn't liked it.

"They shouldn't have said that, it was mean" Carlos said rubbing the little girls back softly.

"I really am sorry I left, I tried to tell Emily's big sister but she wouldn't listen she just told me to go and play like a good girl" Katie hiccupped through her tears. She wanted the boys to understand, she didn't want them to be mad at her.

She knew that the grown-ups thought that the Four ten year olds were kids just like she was but to Katie they were the coolest most awesome people in the whole would and she would hate it if they stopped being her friends.

"Come on Baby Sister let's get you home" Kendall said softly, he wanted to tell her that everything would be fine but he was pretty sure that his Mom was going to be very mad at both of them when they got home. Katie was going to be in trouble for leaving Emily's even if she had a good reason and he was going to be in trouble for running off to look for her without an adult, he was pretty sure he had gotten his friends in trouble too but they had refused to stay behind when he had told them he was going to go look for Katie. Even Logan who always followed the rules had come along to find Katie.

Kendall put Katie down and crouched in front of her so she could hop up on his back, normally his sister had no trouble climbing up for a piggy back by herself but the events of the afternoon must have worn her out because James had to lift her up.

With the little girl safely settled on Kendall's back the four boys began the relatively short walk back to Emily's house where Katie and Kendall's mother was waiting anxiously for word from the various search party's that had set out looking for her daughter.

"Do you know what you look like up there Katie?" Logan asked as they walked along.

"No, what?" Katie asked him.

"A princess on her mighty steed" the clever boy told her brightly.

"Really?" Katie asked perking up.

"Oh yeah" Carlos agreed without hesitation.

"Princess Katie, I totally see it" James added with a smile.

"But the other girls said I wasn't a Princess" Katie reminded them a little sadly.

"Well there wrong" Kendall told her firmly "to us you are a Princess, our Princess".

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yeah" all four boys answered at once.

Despite everything that had happened that day Katie was beaming when she and the boys walked into the garden she had escaped from hours ago. If the four coolest guys in Minnesota said she was a Princess then she was a Princess and nothing Emily or her mean friends said mattered.

Facing her Mom after wandering off was not fun but Katie knew she had done the wrong thing, she had scared everyone and that was why they were so mad. When she told her Mom everything that had happened Emily, her friends and Britney were all in trouble too and that made Katie feel a little bit better.

Katie's Mom said she understood why she had left the way she did but she had to learn the she couldn't do things like that so she got grounded.

Katie had never been grounded before and she never wanted to be grounded again, she hated being grounded. She wasn't allowed to go to the park, she wasn't allowed to play with the boys and she wasn't allowed to watch TV, for a whole week.

Her Mom let her go out in the garden for a little bit each day and she was allowed to draw and look at her books but that was all, it was the most boring week of her young life.

On the last day of her punishment Kendall and the boys bought her a present, they had pooled their allowances so they could buy it for her. They got her a book of fairy tales it was huge and the pictures in it were really pretty but those weren't the things she loved most about it. What made it so special to her was the message they had written in the cover.

 _To our Princess Katie,_

 _Never forget how awesome you are._

 _With love from your loyal Knights,_

 _Sir Kendall, Sir James, Sir Carlos and Sir Logan._

Katie made her Mom read the inscription in the book more often than she did the actual stories. It was a lovely gift from four very kind boys, none of them could have known the adventures that future held for all of them.

They had no way of knowing that they would end up living a fairy tale of their own or that Princess Katie would save her Knights as often as they saved her but if they had of known none of them would change a thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I would love to know what think, more should be coming but it depends entirely on weather I can hold onto my flash of inspiration or not.

Thanks again Millie xXx


End file.
